1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic recording media, and more particularly to data band identification in timing based servo systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Current magnetic storage devices include multiple data tracks or bands on a single storage medium as a means of increasing storage density. Increasing the number of data bands on a tape (or other storage medium) requires a means of aligning a read write head with the proper data band. Failure to properly align a read write head can result in failure to access the correct data, or loss of data due to improper overwriting.
To achieve accurate alignment of read write heads to storage media, servo bands are prewritten on the medium. servo bands allow a read write head to determine the exact lateral position of the head relative to the medium. The position is determined by comparing the amplitude or phase responses of the signals generated from the respective servo tracks.
Timing based servo tracking often uses servo tracks with sloped magnetic transitions. The timing between two marks indicates the alignment of the read module.
Timing based servo patterns are an efficient means of determining fine alignment within a data band. However, locating and verifying which data band is read at a given time requires either modification of the servo patterns, which may not be a viable option. If all the servo patterns are identical, then additional information is required for differentiation of the data bands. Therefore, the art would benefit from a means of identifying data bands in such systems.